U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,156 issued on Oct. 13, 1981 to McSherry et al. discloses an anchor assembly for retaining an elongated fastener within an opening defined in a wall. The anchor assembly includes a channel member acting as a toggle, and a pair of straps extending from the channel member and being pivotally mounted thereto. A pulling ring is provided at the ends of the straps opposite their ends connected to the channel member. A collar is engaged around the two straps and can be displaced, ratchet-type, towards the channel member. A hole is first defined through the wall and the channel member, oriented parallel to the straps is inserted through the hole such as to extend behind the wall, the channel member adopting once having passed the opening in the wall an orientation generally perpendicular to the straps and lying against the hidden surface of the wall after the straps have been pulled on via the pulling ring. The collar is then displaced along the straps and towards the wall until it firmly abuts the visible surface of the wall, the wall being imprisoned between the channel member and the collar which are connected by the straps. The pulling ring and the sections of the straps which extend forwardly of the collar can then be cut and a fastener can then be engaged through the collar and through a threaded opening defined in the channel member thereby allowing the fastener to be secured to the wall and to hold an article thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,924 issued on Feb. 28, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,386 issued on Mar. 17, 1987, both to McSherry at al., are also of interest.